


Years Apart

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And I need to leave Cole alone, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Cole just wants to live his life, Coles dad shows up, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hospitals, I refrence hamilton cause i can!, Lloyd is a little oblvious in the first chapter, Morro deserved better, Multi, Other, but like in one chapter, dont worry he gets better, eventually, i litearly start this off with a bang, i need to let him leave it, its the first chapter and i need to chill, no joke no scam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: When it's been years since the last time you've actually fought crime, you wouldn't really expect getting shot being that thing that makes it all change.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Morro, Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	Years Apart

This was never the future Cole had in mind but it certainly isn't one that he doesn't enjoy. Back then, he didn't really enjoy singing or dancing, mostly because it was never his style but there were probably other reasons for it too. And now he did, and he wondered how he got here. It was a fluke, that's what it was, a lucky chance that someone was recording him and him he was lucky that he still had some of that same of being the black ninja left over. It had always been that never changing.

He wouldn't say much had changed now, he still worked out, still liked the same food still had some of the same interest, and he still didn't have much time for hobbies. He just didn't fight people anymore, and maybe that was for the best. He became the child his dad wanted him to be but in his own way, he rarely sang to classical and he did his own thing from now on. His sung what he **wanted** to sing and no one else would tell him what to sing or how to dance anymore. 

This was his story, not his fathers, not his friends, _his_. And maybe this wouldn't be his story if he had never performed that night, maybe none of this happened if he never did that. What would he be doing then? Would he still be a singer or no, along with a dancer?

" **Still** thinking about how and why you became a singer?"

The former earth ninja just gave his cosmetologist a warm smile, resisting the urge to tilt his head and disrupt their work. "What can I say, Liz? This wasn't really the future I had in mind, I thought I'd be a ninja forever, "

"Eliza," She corrects, pulling a little bit at his hair, not enough to hurt but enough to get her point across. "Liz," He replies back while kicking his feet back and forth. 

"Eliza," Liz persisted, "Would you rather I call you Betsey instead?" She let out a small laugh, muttering a 'no' as response and continued on with her work.

Out of all the times he performed with the assistance of a backstage crew, Eliza (or as he likes to her Liz) was his favorite, although he'd never say it out loud. She had been with him since day one with her long chestnut hair that was medium length, her bangs swept to the side with her pearly blue eyes. 

She was always so talented when it came to things like this, both makeup and hair and they were beyond lucky to have someone like her on her team, not to mention someone so nice as well. When it came to Liz, it was tough love at it's finest, she actually reminded him a little bit of Pix, she cared but also wasn't afraid to call you out on your bullshit at the same time.

Cole was pulled out of his thoughts when Liz gave his shoulder a squeeze, letting out a yelp he jumped making Liz let out a wholehearted laugh. "Your hair's done Pebble," He smiled at the nickname, FSM she was sweet, **too** sweet for their industry. 

He looked up at his reflection in awe, part of his hair was taken back put in a ponytail behind his head, although it wasn't much he never could have done it if he tried. Taking her hand off his shoulder, she swirled the chair in his direction, grabbing a creme foundation palette(along with a sponge too) from the tabletop. 

The former earth ninja closed his eyes without being told to like normal. He felt Liz start to apply the foundation on his skin. "Every time I do your hair you act as if you couldn't do it if you put in the minimum amount of effort," She casually commented. 

If he could have rolled his eyes he would of. "Coming from the person who gets paid to do people's hair and makeup," 

"It's not that hard to do your hair," He didn't reply to her and she didn't add on to the conversation anymore. 

Cole let Liz continue her work without any more comments, a silence spread across the two, a peaceful one, tension just wasn't their thing. 

**-linebreak-**

"For me..." Slowly he turned around hand outstretched in that direction. Why was all the audience starring in that direction? Had something happened that he didn't know about? Cole turned behind him, only to be treated by the sound of a cocked gun. 

Then there was a shot that echoed throughout the room along with his skull. 

And by the time the second shot out pain started to bloom from his right shoulder, which was only occupied by another shot of pain in the same shoulder. The former earth ninja reaches towards his shoulder and tightly grips it at the hopes of making some of the pain going away, it doesn't do much but it works. Some of the clappings from the audience increases, they think it's all apart of the show which means the bullets probably didn't go through his arm which was good in some cases but not his since there's two. 

His lava arm, he has to use his lava arm that's the only way he can win this.

The heat from his hand to his forearm flared up, he lets go of his shoulder, throws his arms back and races towards the shooter. They stumble back, dropping the gun in their attempt to run but fail. They're caught off guard by a blow to the stomach, their body goes flying back like a rag doll and the audience claps and cheers for him. No, that didn't happen, but he wished it did. 

He was frozen in place, his left hand still tightly gripping at his right shoulder as his world blurred and swirled in pain. Dots danced across his vision as he took his hand off his shoulder and looked at it. The smell of blood filled the air around him as screams replaced the clapping of the audience, it was about time they figured out that this wasn't just a performance this was real life. His hand was covered in the burgundy liquid of blood, the right shoulder part of his suit matted in blood, not to mention the fact that there were bullet holes in it too.

The flare that ran up his arm wasn't the lava punch, it was the pain that started to run through his body which wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. The dull throb started to increase until the pain was unbearable at best, he tightly grabbed at his shoulder putting pressure on the wound hoping it'd all go away. His ears started to ring, FSM master this was awful, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. His personal mic was roughly taking off his head and pushed him backward. 

He tried to steady himself but his knees buckled out from under him and he allowed himself to fall into the velvety-black void he thought he had escaped a long time ago. Maybe if he just stayed out of the spotlight like he was warned to, none of this would have happened; but it did. 

**-linebreak-**

If you were to ask Lloyd 3 years ago where he'd be in 3 years he'd tell you that he'd still be a ninja but surprise surprise, that wasn't exactly the case now. Instead he found himself working with his Uncle (No longer a Sensei, but just an uncle) at his tea shop now dubbed Steeped Wisdom. It had been a long while since the last time they had a tea shop, but this one was sure to last unlike the others ones, it had for the last 3 years so he didn't doubt it this time. 

Currently, he was looking in the front for the broom, the shop was closed for today since it was Sunday after all. The tv on in the background as just chatter. He was sure it was around it somewhere.

Looking all over, up and down and even behind the counter with no luck. Letting out an irritated sigh running a hand through his hair he looked at the tv. Maybe that could cheer him up, it didn't.

The tv was on and was now on Gayle Gossip's show (She had gotten her own show which was saying a lot) if it were any other day he'd change the channel but something told him not to, so he didn't. The reporter went on about a shooting that had went on about a couple blocks away from him. The former green ninja's eye's widened slightly, surprised, that was just a couple of blocks away from the shop which meant if it weren't for whoever was performing there it could have been them. He thanked FSM for it not being them and kept on watching. 

A celebrity, famous for his singing and dancing was shot at point blank range twice and now was being rushed to the hospital. Apparently the person who shot them went off on some kind of speech, although no one really knew what he was talking about since they were too busy running away and panicking. She played a clip that had apparently been taken by someone there proving the fact that the performer had been shot, he flinched slightly at seeing the clip along with the shot.

He wondered what his Uncle thought about this. 

The former green ninja turned in the direction of the counter where Uncle Wu was, or where he was supposed to be. He was at the store getting ingredients for the tea. Letting out a huff, he stored the information in the back of his mind as he went to go get the broom at the back of the shop, turning off the tv while he was at it. 

Lloyd felt sorry for the performer who had gotten shot, but there was nothing he could really do about but hope they got better. Maybe he could convince his uncle to let him fight crime again or at least help, if not, he could at least try and do it behind Uncle Wu's back but no doubt he'd find out; he always did. Maybe they could become ninja's again, probably not, this wasn't the first time something like this happened and it wouldn't be the last. 

Lloyd wondered what happened to his friends and what they were up to, the last time they talked was years ago, probably when the team disbanded. He hoped they were all doing better than the performer on tv; they probably were knowing all of them

**Author's Note:**

> You could say I started this au off with a bang. 
> 
> Check me out and also this out on tumblr at embretheworld
> 
> Chapter 2, perhaps? We'll never know.


End file.
